


Supposed to be Romantic

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [26]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Are a very strange concept on Tattooine, Crushes, M/M, Picnics, are terrible things, at least Luke thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 26:Picnic“Are they...trying to make themselves look like prey?” Luke wrinkled his nose. “Seems risky, though. It’s better to have something else be the decoy.”“No!” Biggs laughed, pushing at Luke’s arm. “It’s just...for fun. Supposed to be romantic. They call it a picnic.”





	Supposed to be Romantic

“No,” Biggs said in that overly-earnest tone of voice that meant he was either telling the truth or lying his ass off. Luke hadn’t figured out how to tell the difference. “They honestly do! They just go outside, in the middle of the day, lay a blanket down, and _eat food_.” 

“Are they...trying to make themselves look like prey?” Luke wrinkled his nose. “Seems risky, though. It’s better to have something else be the decoy.” 

“No!” Biggs laughed, pushing at Luke’s arm. “It’s just...for fun. Supposed to be romantic. They call it a picnic.” 

Luke shook his head, leaning back against the passenger seat of Biggs’s skyhopper. His shoulder tingled where Biggs had shoved at it. Luke swallowed down the complicated series of emotions that Biggs’ proximity brought these days. “People do weird things for fun. Or ro—romance.” Luke’s cheeks burned as he tripped over the word. Dumb.

Biggs chuckled. He leaned over (he smelled like clove and creosote, not that Luke was noticing) and gestured up across the starry night sky. “I’ll bet most of those planets there’s people who think that going out at night clearing womp-rat nests for fun is weird, too.” 

“It’s not just for fun,” Luke protested. “Owen would never let me go if it was just for fun.” He looked over at Biggs, who was too close, despite being just as close as he always was. Trying to be natural, to not mess up their friendship, he grinned at Biggs, “So it’s very important that we remember that killing womp-rats is an important community service.”

Biggs smiled back, looking smooth and rakish and Luke had never felt more like the hick that he was.

Biggs leaned in even closer, because the world was cruel and unfair. “Understood. You know,” Biggs said, “This is almost like a picnic.” 

“It’s not day,” Luke gestured up at the stars. “There’s no food. We’re not sitting out on the sands with only a blanket to protect us. How is like a picnic?” 

“We’re outside. And,” Biggs cleared his throat, reached his arm over, and slid it behind Luke’s shoulders, “it is romantic.” 

Luke froze, the line of Bigg’s arm across his shoulders causing a riot in his stomach. “Yeah, I guess,” he said, because he was the dumbest sentient species on the face of this planet. Luke squeezed his eyes shut. The dumbest sentient in the whole kriffin’ gala— 

Biggs kissed him. 

Luke’s first kiss was over before he had even caught up to what was happening. He replayed the moment, and yes, those were Biggs’ soft warm lips on his. He opened his eyes, and yes, there was Biggs, looking, impossibly, just as nervous as Luke felt. 

“...I see what you mean,” Luke said, and he was dumb, but he wasn’t stupid, so he leaned forward and kissed Biggs again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what I'm doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see ALL the posts and the neat graphics I made to go with them? [They’re on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
